


Секс-приключение Бендера С. Родригеса

by FandomMattGroening



Category: Futurama
Genre: Crack, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Robots
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMattGroening/pseuds/FandomMattGroening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Команда «Межпланетного Экспресса» на одной отсталой робо-планете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секс-приключение Бендера С. Родригеса

**Author's Note:**

> Анониму, который желал Бендера и «того робота из «Тайны Третьей планеты».  
> Написано на летнюю Фандомную битву 2016

_Планета Шелезяка: Полезных ископаемых нет.  
Воды нет. Растительности нет. Населена роботами._

Приземлившись на космодроме в Столице Шелезяки, команда «Межпланетного Экспресса» была готова ко всему — к ордам обезумевших без алкоголя и табака роботов, к нацеленным в них лазерно-расщепительным пушкам и даже, что их встретят вездесущие робо-мормоны на телегах, но только не к тому, что встречать не придет никто вовсе.  
— Что за ерунда тут творится? — Лила осмотрела пустынную и пыльную площадку космодрома и груду металлолома у стены космопорта. — Бендер, ты что-нибудь знаешь об этом?  
— Неа, из наших никому не было до них дела, последний раз с Шишинеру прилетали знакомые моего знакомого предпоследнего поколения, лет двести назад. И последний апгрейд у местных жителей явно был в начале того тысячелетия, судя по всему. — Хохотнул Бендер, осматривая роботов, сваленных в кучу у стены космодрома. — Ты только посмотри на эти диоды! И ни одной антенны. Извращенцы.  
— Слушайте, давайте разделимся и осмотрим здесь все.   
— Знаешь, Лила, когда в ужастиках говорят эту фразу, начинается кровавое месиво.  
— Заткнись, Фрай! Мы идем к Главному Терминалу.  
— Да, заткнись Фрай. Ладно, пока, неудачники, я возьму на себя восточный коридор! — Не слушая больше перебранку Фрая и Лилы, Бендер свернул в ближайший отнорок и бодро зашагал в темноту, вслух размышляя о том, удастся ли что-нибудь спереть.  
Тихий шелест радио-волн, идущих из одного из отсеков, заставил Бендера слегка замедлиться. Были ли эти волны просто рандомными помехами или же роботы на этой планете настолько старые, что до сих пор общались только на радио-частотах?   
Он зашел в отсек и осмотрелся: металлические верстаки, гайки, болты, всевозможные буры, зажимы и крепежи. Ну просто готовые декорации к съемкам ретро-робопорнухи. И посреди этого эротического беспредела, опираясь на один из верстаков, застыл робот с лампочкой на голове.  
— Приве-е-ет! — протянул Бендер и принялся осматривать застывшего робота. Он ощупал механические руки, проверил сочленения и крепежи, провел по железной груди и голове, анализируя материал и состояние робота. Не найдя технической панели, Бендер присел:  
— Ого, да ты мальчик, а чего в юбке тогда? — пробормотал Бендер, обнаруживая на нижней части «юбки» крохотную радио-антенну. Похоже, тот сигнал передавала именно она, поэтому-то он и был такой слабый и недолгий. — А, ну если бы у меня была такая крохотулька, я бы тоже в платье нарядился. Слушай, это даже немного сексуально, да? Я, ты, все эти болты да гаечки. Ты же не обидишься, если я сравню наши габариты?  
Бендеру показалось забавным то, что он собрался сделать, все равно никто не узнает. А даже если и узнает, то ему плевать. Он, Мамочка всех задери, Бендер Родригес, и он может делать все, что пожелает!  
Бендер коснулся небольшой антенны робота, провел от кончика, до места соединения с корпусом и там обнаружил нечто вроде разъема, похоже, роботы на планете были действительно весьма устаревшими. Уперевшись в корпус одним пальцем, двумя другими Бендер осторожно изучал разъем. USB-порт первого поколения, очень маленький и узкий, в глубине которого скрыты чувствительные датчики. Анализаторы Бендера напрягаются до предела, едва он решает попробовать исследовать этот порт. Антенна на его голове чуть заметно теплеет, а процессор набирает обороты, внутренние генераторы начинают вырабатывать электричество — слабое, не годное для удовлетворения возбуждения наружного, но вполне способное проникнуть в отключенного робота и попытаться запустить хотя бы резервные батареи питания. Всегда потом можно свалить на спасательную миссию, никакого насилия не было и все такое, миру-мир, возьмите виски и мне налейте.  
Покопавшись в грудном отделе, Бендер вытащил двухсторонний тонкий оптоволоконный кабель:  
— Тебе повезло, что я запасливый, — усмехнулся робот, подключая к собственному порту кабель. Штекер входил туго, Бендеру даже пришлось немного ввинтить его, помогая соединить отдающие и принимающие контакты. — О, да, вот так… Хорошо! — Бендер несколько раз провел по всей длине провода, наслаждаясь тем, как ощущались его анализаторами изолирующий материал и кристаллопластик универсального штекера. Как ни жалко было, но пришлось от него избавиться, у застывшей развалины порт совершенно другой формы. Бендер воткнул оголенные проводки под гибкий материал собственной руки, превращая ее в сплошной проводник энергии. Безнаказанность будоражила, и пальцы Бендера слегка искрили от проходящего по ним электричества:  
— Что ж, детка, давай посмотрим, что там у тебя!  
Бендер не торопясь опустил руку под корпус замершего робота, почти наслаждаясь совершенной властью над ним и даже немного жалея, что никто не увидит это пип-шоу. Он водил по краю гнезда пальцами, чувствуя, как крохотные молнии кусают металл его обшивки и металлопластик входного отверстия. Бендер думал, что если бы у этого неизвестного мужеробота на полную работал процессор, то он прикрыл бы свои глазные панели так же, как сейчас сделал это сам Бендер. Потому что это кайф, потому что каждая из его плат сейчас — это оголенный контакт, только и ждущий, как бы получить или отдать искру. Бендер протолкнул палец внутрь порта, электрический разряд в миг достиг контактов, цепь замкнулась и его прошиб такой мощный удар тока, что микросхемы на секунду закоротило. Голосовые датчики отказывались выдавать что-то членораздельное, Бендер хрипел, шипел и пикал, стремясь увеличить подачу электричества, открыть резервные блоки питания, даже если бы это его сломало. Потому что это было настолько хорошо, что стоило сожженных плат и расплавленных датчиков. Такой секс, сопряженный с электрическим кайфом, помноженный на полную власть над отключенным невольным партнером — это опыт, который мало кому удается пережить. И Бендер был горд собой, он тонул в энергетическом потоке, его коды путались и сбивались, тщетно пытаясь ухватиться за коды партнера, он искал опору, искал чужое цифровое сознание и накачивал, накачивал, накачивал батареи другого робота, опустошая собственные запасы.  
— Давай детка, вот так, прими все. — Его модулятор шипел, все процессы шли на пределе и Бендер навалился на замершего все в той же статичной позе робота, изливаясь в него до последнего вольта. — Вот так, — хрипит он, — вот так, теперь давай, красавчик, просыпайся.  
Бендер вытащил пальцы из узкого (о, великий Код!), такого узкого порта робота отсоединил и спрятал кабель. Он был истощен, но удовлетворен так, как уже давно не был.   
Прошла пара минут прежде чем лампочка на голове робота загорелась, и Бендер решил, что начался перезапуск системы. Это означало, что пора было валить, если он не хотел отвечать на неудобные вопросы.  
— Э… Ну ладно, приятель, было здорово. Я… ээээ… позвоню! — И насвистывая веселый мотивчик, Бендер ушел, не забыв прихватить пару гаек на память.


End file.
